The Girl With Golden Eyes
by HeatOfLife
Summary: I'll always be by your side. A birthday gift for Chimichangacongaline of Tumblr.


Remaining quiet for the time being, the plant monster looked around at all the bronze, and metallic features that her ghoulfriend's scareship had to offer. The steam bot arrived back into the room in which Venus waited with a bright smile.

"And we're off!~" She exclaimed, in her usually excitable English accent. The plant smiled faintly as she looked out the window.

"Babe you know-"

"You don't like the scareship. I know I know... But I wanted to talk about some stuff, privately. Just a bit, please." Robecca became serious for a change.

Venus sighed. "The least you could do is add some life into this place."

"Aha!~" Robecca grasped Venus' hand and led her downstairs. The spacious ship caused echoes from their shoes on the metal surface.

"Close your eyes." The steampunk beauty said. "and wait right here." She began to walk off, but came back again for a moment. "And also no peeking." She kissed her cheek as she giggled.

Venus chuckled. "Monster's honour." She smiled as she raised her right and jokingly, while her left lay upon her eyes.

Robecca was back into the room, joyously she mentioned, "Okay, open!"

Doing as told, she lowered her hand and opened her bright, blue eyes. In front of her was Robecca standing there, happier than ever, and proud too as it seemed for she held a small pot with a tiny sprout. Venus was speechless. To her, it was such a kind gesture, and she found it so adorable how much Robecca tried.

"There is life on this ship, I guarantee you!~" She tilted her head viewing the plant as she remarked. "It's something. I'm sure he'll be quite remarkable someday."

"He already is. And so are you." Venus stepped closer. "He's beautiful, I love it." Looking into Robecca's golden eyes now, she smiled sweetly. "Thank you."

"Oh it's nothing. But I'd really like to speak with you. Real talk right now." She had the little plant in one hand, and took Venus' hand in her free one.

Walking around the ship with their hands entwined and staying close, the two monsters reminisced all the amazing times they'd shared with one another. Before and after getting together into the serious relationship in which they currently were in.

Robecca set down the gentle plant on a side table that they were passing, and made their way back onto the steps. "Please, if you could, sit with me." She pat an area as she looked up at Venus, since she was already on the step herself.

Venus planted herself down next to Robecca and smiled. "Okay so what's up?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"What's going on? Something seems a bit different."

"How so?"

"Just is. Doesn't seem like 'real talk' to me. It seems like there's something more than what you're telling me." Venus claimed.

"Okay okay, you've got me." Robecca took her hand and looked her in the eyes. "I think we should settle down."

"We already have." Venus replied.

The steam bot shrugged. "More so."

"How? We live together, we sleep in the same room, even bed together. We share a life. We have for years. What more do we need? We love each other." The plant explained. She couldn't seem to grasp what it is that Robecca was saying.

"Marriage, Venus. I'm talking about marriage."

Venus' eyes narrowed. "Marriage? Robecca!" She stood up. "Three years back you reject-"

Robecca frowned, but still had a gentle grip on Venus' hand. "I know...I rejected your proposal...and I'm sorry for it."

Venus looked away angrily. That kind of anger where you want to cry but try holding it in. She was wanting to leave terribly, but Robecca tried to prevent it. She wanted to be heard. Where we Venus go anyhow if they were high in the air?

"Venus please, look at me..." She slowly stood up herself. "Venus I love you. I didn't want to see you go down that path. What if we had gotten married, and soon I were to loose you? I don't want to mourn over you, longing for your love like some people do. It would have been too soon, too early. I...I just wanted to make sure you were done."

"You act as if I-" Venus raised her voice but Robeca cut her off.

"Let me finish, I beg of you." Robecca's tone of voice was clearly sadden. "I love you, Venus. And I wanted to say yes."

"Then why didn't you?"

"You were a user, Venus. And do you remember that promise that you made that day I rejected you?"

The plant's eyes were becoming glossy, and she bit her quivering lip, not wanting to cry.

"You told me you'd stop...for me. Venus I knew you loved me and I loved you. I've been there with you, for you, through thick, thin, and even thicker. These past years have been hard. And I understand. An addiction is not easy to break, it became habit for you. But I see that it's out of your life."

Venus looked away from her ghoul as she only continued. "Everything would be okay, and now everything is alright. I'll always be by your side. Because I love you." Robecca cupped Venus' face, and smiled at her. "Venus? Don't cry my love." She wiped away a few tears that slipped.

Venus locked eyes with Robecca. "You took a chance on me. I...I love you, and I'm sorry that I only made your life hell."

"You did nothing of the sort." Robecca stopped her harsh, self-beating words. "I really do mean to make you my bride. You've always treated me right." She pulled her close. "Marry me?"

Venus held her hands lightly against Robecca's smooth face then ran her fingers through her silky, dark hair. She smiled softly, but the tears of pain now being tears of joy. "Yes...Yes I will." She sniffled as she agreed with a nod. Robecca brightly smiled. She had taken Venus' hand and slipped the ring on deftly.

"I love you." The two both said gingerly in unison. Within that, they'd gave each other a passionate and tender kiss that lasted long. They both knew full well, everything would just fine from that point on.


End file.
